Oscillator and wave form generators may provide triangular wave forms or saw-tooth wave forms. Triangular wave forms are preferred over saw tooth wave forms because of the increased bandwidth and superior transient response. Existing oscillator and triangular wave form generators can scale a triangular wave form amplitude responsive to an input voltage or scale frequency to a fixed amplitude, but not both. However, existing oscillator and triangular wave form generators lack both PWM frequency programming capability and amplitude programmability. There is a need for an oscillator and triangular wave form generator that is capable of scaling a triangular wave form voltage amplitude output with an input voltage and also scale a PWM frequency proportional to a provided input current. The provision of a programmable frequency and scalable triangular wave form amplitude would provide a number of benefits in electronic circuit designs.